


Diversions and Distractions (Jealous Streak)

by Asteroth



Series: Diversions and Distractions (The Wayhaught Roleplays) [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, Jealousy, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroth/pseuds/Asteroth
Summary: Waverly and Nicole finally get a night out. However, not everything goes perfect. Waverly gets jealous, Nicole is clueless. But, the Earp sister has an idea on how to let out her feelings.Another installment of your favorite (re. I’m pretty sure the only) smutty Wayhaught role play series.





	Diversions and Distractions (Jealous Streak)

**Author's Note:**

> Last installment, I prompted readers to offer ideas for the next roleplay. The winner was easily jealous!Waverly, with one user adding oblivious Nicole.
> 
> I admit this stumped me. How to do that as a roleplay? One idea was to have them just have a pretend argument over something made up and unseen. But that seemed very meh, and really showing a oblivious Nicole was impossible.
> 
> The next was to bring in another girl (Wynonna or Chrissy), either knowingly or unknowingly, to provoke the jealousy. That seemed too convoluted though.
> 
> So I did this. I’m not wholly unhappy, but it’s only sort of a roleplay.

****Jealous Streak

It was a Sunday afternoon. Waverly and Nicole were enjoying one of Nicole’s rare days off to have some fun. They made a date of it and visited the sites around Calgary. Specifically, the ones that didn’t have to do with demon infestation.

First was a local café for brunch, then an art gallery, then a park. Lastly, they planned an evening at the kind of restaurant you can’t find in Purgatory. Namely, the sort that offered more than beer, wings, and girls.

The first three parts of the plan had gone excellently, leaving them in high spirits by the time they reached dinner.

And that was when things started to go downhill.

Oh, the restaurant was great. It offered good food, good atmosphere, and great service. In fact, the service was a little too great.

Their waitress had been shamelessly flirting with Nicole since the moment they had been seated. She made a show of pulling out Nicole’s chair to seat her, leaving her hand lingering against her back a little too long for comfort. She spent an eternity helping Nicole choose from the menu, laughing and joking with her for sol long Waverly had no clue how she didn’t get called back by management. And then she completely ignored Waverly. Then, she acted like she had every reason to believe Nicole would order for the both of them. Waverly nearly snapped and shouted that they weren’t some damn hetero couple from the 1960s and she could order her own food. But, she held in that urge so as not to ruin the date.

The worst part wasn’t the flirting though, oh no, it was that Nicole was doing absolutely nothing to stop it. She was actually laughing at her jokes! She was letting her “help navigate the menu”! She wasn’t even swatting away her wandering hands (okay, fine: they may not have wandered too far, really. But she could still cut the contact).

Waverly was seething throughout the dinner. Just because Nicole was a nice person didn’t mean she had to let that happen in front of her girlfriend. She couldn’t have been happier when the waitress finally stopped dropping double entendres about the food once they had finished and brought the check.

“Please do come back.” The waitress spoke to Nicole (of course). “We mostly get old couples and rich business suits. It’s not often I get to meet cute, interesting people like you.” Her fingers slid over the back of Nicole’s hand as she gave her the check (of course).

“I’m sure we’d love to, but me and Waverly don’t get a lot of free time to come out this far.” Nicole just kept smiling. “It was a miracle we could reserve a table just this one weekend we have.”

“ _Thank_ _heavens_!” Waverly thought to herself.

“Oh don’t worry about reservations!” The waitress plucked their copy of the receipt out of Nicole’s hand and scrawled something on the back of it. “That’s my number, if you want to come by just call me. I’m sure I can find a **hole** in our schedule that you can **fill**.”  
She made sure to put an obvious saunter in her step as she moved away to the next customer.

“Alright, let’s go.” Waverly blurted out, probably too quickly.

Nicole looked at her slightly confused.

“Okay.”

They returned to Nicole’s car and headed back towards Purgatory. Waverly took no time in voicing her displeasure.

“I can’t believe that!” She huffed. “And you could have said _**something**_ you know!”

“What?” Nicole looked confused. “I thought something was bothering you. What was it?”

“What?!” Waverly just barely held herself back from screaming. “That waitress was practically inviting you to do it under the table right then and there. I don’t think she could have been less subtle if she were grinding on you, which she practically was. And you let her! You didn’t even try to stop her!”

“The waitress?” Nicole looked almost amused. “It’s her job to be nice to customers Waverly, that was completely normal.”

“Completely normal? She gave you her phone number.” Waverly was frustrated that Nicole kept completely ignoring her on this.

“Sure, she was friendly. People are like that all the time around me. Normally, I just chalk it up to being a cop. In Purgatory I got the same from the hair salon, the general store, the receptionist at town hall, and about half of the food places.” Nicole shrugged it off again.

For a moment, Waverly was about to break down and shout at her, finally. Then it dawned on her.

Nicole couldn’t be taunting her, she just wasn’t the type. Even if she was going to do something she knew Waverly wouldn’t like, she would not act like that.

No, Nicole was honestly clueless to the fact that the girl staffing everyone one of those places she listed was flirting with her.

She took a deep breath.

“Nicole, baby. That is because you are an incredibly kind, extremely attractive young woman, who looks ridiculously badass in a police uniform. Over half of the straight girls in town have some sort of crush on you. Literally all of those girls are flirting with you.”

“Oh.” Nicole was all Nicole could utter after seriously taking a moment to think about it.

Waverly could barely hold herself from facepalming. She was still a little jealous, and pissed at that waitress, but she wasn’t as mad with her girlfriend anymore. After weighing her feelings, an idea struck.

“I know what we’re doing tonight.”

-

The moment they entered the bedroom in Nicole's house Waverly made her move.

Grabbing Nicole by the shoulders, she slammed her into the wall. Their bodies pressed together and Waverly’s face hovering just centimeters from her lover's.

“You want to let that _**slut**_ run herself all over you? Want to play the field a little I suppose?” She hissed angrily.

“No, I-!”

“Ah!” Waverly cut of her attempts at protest, silencing her with a finger at her lips. “You won’t even _**think**_ of speaking until I let you. If you wanted to speak, maybe you should have spoken up then. Told her to stop? Instead, you were only thinking with THIS!”

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s cock in her pants, gripping it almost painfully. The taller girl whimpered.

“Strip!” She backed up and commanded.

The redhead shed her clothing without hesitation.

“Get on the bed, on your knees!” Waverly snapped.

Nicole cast her head down and obeyed immediately. She sat stock still in the middle of the bed. Waverly circled around her with an angry glare on her face.

“Clearly, you need to be taught a lesson. Lay down!” She sternly commanded.

Nicole obeyed, laying down flat on the bed. She was then surprised to see Waverly grab her cuffs from her nightstand (she hadn't even noticed her put them there) and cuffed Nicole's hands to the top of the bed; taking one hand, locking it in, looping the cuffs through a rail at the head of the bed and locking the other hand in.

“That lesson is that your body belongs to me.”

With the taller girl now bound and helpless, Waverly circled around her. She would intermittently run her fingers along Nicole’s body. First down her neck, then her arms,, then her chest, doing nothing more than gently touching her. Then, without warning, she grabbed Nicole’s left nipple between her fingers and twisted, not cruelly, but enough to be slightly painful. The redhead whimpered and writhed in her cuffs.

“Only I can touch these.”

She continued her slow travels, running her fingers down her stomach, then her legs. Once she reached her feet she looped back upward, this time along the inside of her thighs. Nicole whined in anticipation once Waverly neared her now twitching cock. The shorter girl smirked as it looked like she was about to grasp it, but instead swatted it just hard enough to sting. Nicole gasped and whimpered.

“Oh, do you want me to touch it? Shouldn’t you ask your waitress? Or maybe the receptionist?” The shorter girl taunted.

“Please…” Nicole moaned.

“Hmm… I don’t think so.”

Waverly stepped away again, retrieving another item from the nightstand. This time she concealed what she was doing from her girlfriend, so Nicole only heard a click sound, perhaps of a cap being opened. She had no idea what was happening until Waverly turned around and reached between her legs. Then, she felt a sudden cold sensation against her anal ring. Waverly was applying lube with her fingers.

“I think I’ve decided on a suitable punishment.” She declared with a sinister tone to her voice as she finished her work. Still, she paused a moment and looked at Nicole, silently offering her a moment to safeword out.

With no response, she slowly inserted one finger. Nicole let out a hiss of discomfort, but no other protest. She then began to carefully move it in and out. Once Waverly felt that she had adjusted enough, she slid a second finger in and reset to moving slowly before gradually speeding up. Nicole’s cock looked painfully hard, and was twitching and leaking pre-cum, but Waverly still refused to touch it. Instead, she slipped a third finger in. Nicole began to moan and writhe within her restraints as Waverly continued to thrust inside her.

“Plee…ah!…ease!” She whined.

Waverly grinned confidently. It felt good to be in charge for once. To  **claim** **** ****her girlfriend back from that damn waitress. She felt Nicole’s ass tighten around her fingers as she stretched it with her fingers. It belonged to her, and her alone.

Only moments later, after one more telltale twitch, her cock erupted, shooting cum up splattering her stomach, her breasts, and even her own face.

“Really? I try to **punish** you, and you still enjoy it? I guess there really is no helping you.” Waverly taunted her one last time.

Then, she proceeded to unlock the cuffs and let Nicole out. The redhead immediately pulled her into a—somewhat sticky—hug. Waverly gave her a kiss before playfully licking a streak of cum off her cheek.

“That wasn’t too much, right?” Waverly checked.

“Of course not.” Nicole reassured her. “I’ve done just as much to you. Besides, I would let you know if you did anything wrong.”

“Good. I didn’t know how you would feel about that. I mean, obviously nobody like Champ would have let that happen in a million years.” Waverly pointed out.

“I’m not an insecure straight boy.” Nicole chuckled. “Literally none of those three things. Not that there’s anything inherently wrong with having boundaries. I mean, if you’re mentioning Champ, Shea had toys, and I wasn’t even always the top.”

Waverly blushes at the thought of wearing a toy and doing that with Nicole. Maybe another time.

“Now that the punishment is done, why don’t I offer my apology?” Nicole slipped out of the hug and proceeded to slowly kiss her way down Waverly ‘s body.

Waverly was more than happy to accept that particular apology, and shifted to a comfortable position lying on the pillow Nicole had previously been using. Meanwhile, the redhead gradually made her way to between her legs. Not surprisingly, after what they had just done, Waverly was already wet. Still, Nicole took time to prepare her, building up to when she would touch her center.

Waverly hissed in pleasure when she finally felt her lover’s tongue. Nicole was nothing if not talented, and enjoyed going down on the shorter girl as much as Waverly did on her.

The redhead first wanted to work her partner up, so she began with deep strokes of the tongue, tasting Waverly, but avoiding her clit.

“Isn’t this-ah!-supposed to be an apology? No time to be teasing.” Waverly panted.

Nicole pulled her face back, but slipped a finger inside in her mouth’s absence.

“It’s not polite to rush an apology.”

Waverly let out an adorable moan of protest when Nicole began to slowly draw the finger in and out, she placed her mouth near enough Waverly’s center she could feel her warm breath, but stopped without moving any closer.

“P-leeaase!” The smaller girl whined.

That was what Nicole was waiting for. She slid in two more fingers and latched her mouth onto Waverly’s clit. She grabbed hold of her lover’s hip with her free hand as she began to twist and writhe and held her in place as she continued to thrust with the other. She knew Waverly was about to cum when her pussy began to clench around her fingers. She sealed her lips over her clit and lashed hard and fast with her tongue.

“Oh fuck!” Waverly squealed as her whole body went stiff.

Nicole held the same pace for a few moments, then began to slow down, helping Waverly to ride through the pleasure as she came down. When her lover fell limp, the redhead crawled up the bed and drew her into a hug for the second time that night.

“How do you always end up in charge?” Waverly asked, faux annoyance in her voice.

“Natural badass.” Nicole tried to look confident.

“Wynonna is a natural badass. You’re basically the human equivalent to a puppy.”

Nicole put on a hurt face. “Hey, I have to fight demon-ghost-genies without magic guns and curses. I think that makes me badass.”

“Of course you are, I’m just teasing.” Waverly gave her a quick kiss. “Still doesn’t explain how someone as sweet as you could possibly top an Earp though.”

Nicole just lightly laughed.

“So, was my apology accepted?”

“Definitely. You have satisfied my jealous heart for now.” Waverly put on a bossy voice.

“Well, if you really want to top, maybe I should get you even more jealous. I could buy you a strap and then call up that waitress…”

“No thank you!” Waverly rushed out. “I’m fine with you ending up on top.”

“ _Though, maybe the strap-on wouldn’t be a bad idea…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it.
> 
> I actually nearly accidentally wrote this as non-g!p (despite all of these being in the same universe), I thought Waverly taking Nicole that way worked better without.
> 
> In any case, it was fun doing G!p without penetration for a change. They’re not a straight couple, no need to stick to same old. 
> 
> Feel free to offer ideas in the reviews. No guarantee I’ll write on this time, but I’m certainly open to it.
> 
> Thank you all for the love this series had gotten!


End file.
